


Violated

by AngelFlower



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Pain, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tears, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: In order for (Y/n)'s family to be safe and protected by Rais and his men, he asks for payment.
Relationships: Kadir "Rais" Suleiman/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Violated

Rais ran the tip of his cock down her cheek "(Y/n), just open your mouth, you don't have to make this so hard" he rubbed his thumb soothingly on her hairline with his hand tightly tangled in her (h/c) hair. "Rais, please, I-I don't want this" her bottom lip quivered as tears rolled down her cheeks "don't cry, you just do this and I'll keep you and your family safe." She thought about her family, and nodded, sucking in a shaky breath, and turned her head towards him.

"Good girl" he mumbled "now, just take it in, we can go slow" he wrapped a hand around his cock and wiped his precum on her lips, she looked up towards him with watery eyes, trying to plead with him without her words. "Quit your crying, I won't hurt you, I promise" he wiped her tears away with his free hand, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, she just couldn't look at him.

Rais slowly pushed himself inside her, sighing blissfully at the feeling of her hot mouth around his cock "it's been so long since I've felt this" he moaned and began thrusting gently into her mouth, (Y/n) couldn't help but gag, the sound was pleasing to Rais and he made no effort to stop hitting the back of her throat.

"Move your tongue, it'll make this go by a lot quicker" (Y/n) let out a sob that was muffled by Rais' cock, she moved her tongue the best she could. "That's it," he said letting out a breathless moan "g-good girl" he stuttered out and stroked her hair. She tried her best to get a steady breath in but it was hard between the crying and the cock stuffed in her throat.

Rais didn't taste the best, she wondered when the last time he bathed was, though she doubted she would taste that good either considering she hadn't bathed in a month herself, there was never anytime to do that. "Fuck" his cock twitched inside her mouth and he thrust harder and sloppier into her face, cumming down her throat "that's right..ah.. Take it all in" his breathing was erratic as he hunched over her and held tightly onto the back of her head, making sure he could get it as far down her throat as possible and it began to hurt the back of her throat, she wanted to vomit.

It slowed down once Rais had emptied himself and he pulled her off him "such a good girl" he panted out "it's been so long, perhaps I came too quick" mumbling the last part under his breath. "No matter, I still have a time, now turn around" he ordered, (Y/n) widened her eyes "bu-but Rais-" she stammered "what?" He raised an eyebrow with a cruel grin on his face "you thought I'd just let you get off so easily? No no no, my dear, you're going to take my cock in every way."

(Y/n) shook her head rapidly and tried to crawl away from him but was quickly grabbed by Rais, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and got on top of her "don't be like that" his hand jammed itself into her panties, rubbing her clit, she hated how it felt, it felt good, she could feel herself getting wet. She sobbed loudly as Rais kissed and sucked at her neck, he licked up her neck, and forcefully turned her face towards his, laying his lips on hers.

(Y/n) tried to wiggle out of his grasp but couldn't, Rais gripped the sides of her cheeks and forced her mouth open so he could stick his tongue inside. (Y/n) stopped fighting as two fingers entered her, she couldn't take it anymore, she just sobbed, shaking and crying in his grip. His fingers slid in and out with ease, he had done a good job of getting her wet and ready.

He pulled away from her lips and dragged her with him up against the wall so she was sitting on his lap, his fingers continued to pump in and out of her, getting slicker and slicker with each thrust. He tried to kiss her cheek but she pulled away "Don't be like that, I can feel how wet you are" she could hear the grin on his face as he spoke "you love it don't you?" (Y/n) shook her head once again, choking out 'no' over and over again "your mouth can lie but your body can't."

She could feel his hard cock press against her back, Rais was thrusting ever so slightly into her. Taking his fingers out of her, he worked her panties off, with no help from her, he then turned her so he was straddling him "now, you're going to take my cock, okay? And no whining" he gave his cock a few pumps before lining it up with her and guiding her down on it.

"Sto plea" her voice was so quiet, shaking and sobbing "ssshh, it will be over soon, just take it, it's okay" he thrust up into her, he grunted with each thrust of his hips "so wet for me" she choked out a cry and shook her head "but you are... You can't deny.. It.... So wet from being violated" her abdomen twitched as he hit deep inside her "oh you like that? You like it when I say dirty things to you?" He snickered, she only answered with a sob.

He thrust up inside her "fuck.... You're... Such.. A.. Good.... Girl" he moaned in between thrusts, he grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his thumb down on her throat, she bit her lip at the crushing pain. He laid his other hand on her hip, giving him better control, Rais pressed his forehead against hers, looking her in the eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, her bottom lip quivered as she looked back at him.

The feeling of Rais inside her was hell, her stomach churned with disgust and she wanted to vomit, the worst part was the fact that it made her wet, she could feel herself getting close. "Fuck, you feel so good" his thrusting slowed down and eventually stopped, she tightly closed her eyes, expecting his cum to fill her but nothing came "don't worry, I won't cum in your cunt" she let out a sigh of relief.

But that relief was cut short when Rais pushed her off him and forced her on her stomach, his chest pressed up against her back and she could feel his cock press against her ass "Ra-Rais nononon-" Rais covered her mouth as he spread her open with one hand "shh, I'll be gentle, I promise" he teased it for a bit with the flushed tip of his cock, pressing it lightly against her other entrance.

Rais rested his head on her shoulder as he entered her "I told you I'd fuck you in every way" she bit her lip and cringed at the feeling of his hot breath "fuck, your-you're so fucking tight" he panted with a shaky breath. He stayed still for a few seconds getting his bearings. He started thrusting slowly to begin, (Y/n)'s breathing became harsh and erratic as she stared wide and teary-eyed at Rais, she closed her eyes tightly as a sharp pain hit her.

It felt like Rais was ripping her apart from the inside, she was sure she was bleeding from the harsh treatment. Rais sped up and got rougher, ramming deep inside her, stretching her out painfully. "I bet you've never had a man fuck you in the ass, hm?" He reached down and began rubbing her clit in fast and rough circles, (Y/n) closed her legs trying to stop him from giving her any pleasure.

It didn't stop Rais' fingers though, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm, she bit her lip hard and the taste of blood filled her mouth. She knew Rais was reaching his end as well, and just hoped he would reach it before she did.

But sadly that hope was not reaching as she clenched her legs around his hands as her body shook with pleasure. Rais let his hand drop from her mouth and instead placed both hands on her hips, thrusting roughly, he paused inside of her, his cum spurting inside her ass. As Rais pulled out and laid beside her, (Y/n) couldn't stop herself from curling into a ball and sobbing loudly, she wasn't even sure if she had any more tears left.

Rais pushed her bangs away and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead "your family can stay but we're not done with payment yet."


End file.
